


Presents

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longer Tim’s gaze lingers on the collar and bow on his neck, the more pleased Kon feels with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

The longer Tim's gaze lingers on the collar and bow on his neck, the more pleased Kon feels with himself. He lounges back on the bed, feeling like a decadent lord eying his harem. Or something...  
  


Kon's got nothing on him. Nothing except a sheet barely covering his virtue and a black, magically enhanced collar wrapped around his neck. And the bright red bow tied on the collar. He doesn't count the thick chain wrapped around his arm. It is connected to the collar and also magically enhanced.  
  


Tim's eyes trail over the silver chain, Adam's apple bobbing when his gaze turns south. It lingers long over the thin trail disappearing underneath the sheet. "What's the occasion?"  
  


"Got  _this_  in the mail today." Kon tugs lightly on the chain, making it clink lightly. "Plus you've been really busy for the past month, so I thought I'd spoil you this weekend." He nods towards the small box sitting on the chest of drawers. "That's for you."  
  


Tim's eyes turn towards the piece of furniture to his left. A small black box rests against a framed picture, innocent and unassuming. Kon watches the other man walk over and pick the box up. He studies him carefully as he opens the box. The curious expression turning to pink cheeked surprise.   
  


Kon grins as Tim holds up the cock ring with a small red bow on it. "You got me a cock ring?"  
  


"The better to please you with, my dear." Kon states, finally sliding out of bed. Tim's eyes go from his face to his suddenly naked form, the flush spreading between the high points on his cheeks.   
  


The first thing that he  _has_  to do when Tim's within reach, is to kiss his flushed nose. "We won't do anything you don't want to." He reminds Tim gently, watching him play with the toy. He stands there and waits for Tim's reply, hoping for a positive reply but ready for a refusal.  
  


It's a pleasant surprise when Tim plucks at the shiny red bow, "I assume that I won't have to wear the ribbon at least."   
  


"I'm wearing  _mine_." Kon points to his larger bow. It makes Tim snort in amusement, although that might have been because Kon's wasting no time in pulling off Tim's clothes.  
  


His arms are over his head, allowing Kon to pull his shirt off. It muffles his reply slightly, "And you look like a giant, kinky present."  
  


"That was supposed to be the whole point doofus."


End file.
